Winter's Bliss
by Telsara16
Summary: Modern AU. All love stories have a beginning, Jack and Elsa's starts on a cold winter night... (Jelsa)
1. The First Winter Night

**I came across this picture while on Pinterest and fell in love with it. The love is so visible yet there's also a look of true friendship! Friendship can bring many surprises! **

**So I thought I should come up with a modern-day story about Jack and Elsa. No powers, just a love for winter. I rated this K+ but maybe it'll become a T the further the story takes place. **

**Enjoy! **** Reviews are motivational! **

**Disclaimer – I don't own Frozen or ROTG (I wish I did) **

Chapter 1

_Arendelle_

_December 12__th__ 1990_

Idun Northland sat in the hospital bed, waiting and fighting the aches and pains of child labor. Her long brown hair escaped from her neat bun and she was struggling not to curse as the pains came and went. The young nurses wandered around her room and her doctor was talking to her husband at the door.

"Adgar!" Idun called. Adgar walked in with the doctor following behind. He sat down on the bed and took her hand.

"Yes dear?"

"Can you give me the plushy? I need to hold something." Idun forced on a smile.

"You can hold my hand." Adgar chuckled, pecking a kiss on his wife's head.

"And crush your fingers?" Idun laughed. Adgar reached into the bag beside the bed and pulled out a small stuffed snowman with huge eyes and a carrot nose.

"Thank you!" Idun took it and set it on her belly.

"What's his name?" one of the nurses asked brightly.

"Olaf, just like the T.V character."

"Oh I love that show! His dream summer song is so catchy!" another nurse squealed. Idun smiled and cradled the plushy close to her. It was the first toy she wanted to give to the baby. And she wanted Olaf to be the favorite character her baby would grow up with.

"Smile honey!"

Idun looked up and blushed as she starred at the camera that Agdar held.

"I'm a sweaty mess!"

"But still beautiful. I've decided to make this the first episode of our daughter's life, when she's preparing to come into this world!" Adgar announced.

"Then let's wait until she does!" Idun giggled.

"And tradition says that the men must wait outside until the baby and the mother approve! For your health and Idun's sake." the doctor teased.

"I think that's a good idea!" Idun suddenly cried out.

* * *

When the pains began to increase and Idun became more restless, Adgar stepped out of the birthing room and sat down across the hallway. As he waited, Adgar noticed the door next to his wife's room open and a doctor step out.

"Another successful birth!" the doctor announced.

"A girl?" Adgar asked with a smile.

"No, a boy with silvery hair believe it or not! The parents thought about naming him Jack Frost for a moment!" the doctor chuckled.

He passed Adgar and the young man couldn't believe the news himself. Adgar leaned back against the wall. He was suddenly able to hear the happy couple rejoice from the second room.

"He's beautiful dearie!" the father said.

"Our little snowflake!" the mother laughed.

"Smile for the camera! You're being filmed Jack!"

Adgar stood up and began to pace the hallway, listening to the cheers of the happy couple and the pained cries of his wife all-together.

Ten minutes later, the couple still remained in the second room when the door to Idun's room opened and the doctor stepped out with a smile.

"You're daughter's here Mr. Northland!"

Adgar let out a happy cry and followed the doctor into the room, where he instantly noticed Idun sitting against the pillows, holding a tiny blue bundle to her chest. Idun looked up and smiled as Adgar approached the bed and sat down.

"Say hi to Elsa!" Idun whispered. Adgar leaned in and noticed his daughter's tiny, pale little face. She looked so precious, her face resembling a sleeping angel's – tiny pink lips, rosy cheeks, and a head of bright blonde hair.

"Hi Elsa!" Agdar said. Idun reached out and handed the baby over to her father and the couple continued to watch the tiny child sleep peacefully.

* * *

Two days later, after endless fussing over her daughter, Idun was standing in front of the hospital window, looking out at the calm snow that was falling on the bright city. Elsa was awake and looking up at her mother with her large blue eyes.

"Look Elsa! Look at the snow! Isn't it beautiful?" Idun cooed. She turned the baby to the window and the baby's lips curved into a gleeful smile at the snow. Reaching out, Elsa raised a tiny fist to the window and opened it, as if to catch a snowflake. The sight warmed Idun's heart.

"I see your child loves snow too!"

Idun turned around curiously, seeing a young woman standing at the opened door of Idun's room. Through the dim light Idun noticed that she too carried a small blue bundle in her arms.

"You must be Lucy Overland."

"Yes, and this must be little Elsa. She's so precious! And she looks so similar to Jack! They could be twins!" Lucy whispered, approaching Idun. Her own baby was awake as well and fussing in his mother's arms. Unlike little Elsa, Jack had a pale complexion and silvery hair. His eyes were bright and blue, nothing like Elsa's dark blue orbs.

"When was he born?"

"Three days ago," Lucy smiled. Idun turned back to the snowy window and Lucy stepped beside her.

"I noticed you gave Elsa a snowman plushy to play with. Do you know where I can get one? Jack would love it."

"I brought it especially for Elsa, I want her to grow up loving the famous Olaf." Idun admitted.

She moved closer to Lucy, unaware that Elsa was still trying to reach for the snowflakes with a tiny hand. In his own mother's arms, Jack turned his gaze, blinking at the strange girl in the other woman's arms, wondering who she was, and why she looked so enchanted by the strange white things falling. Squirming, the baby wriggled a hand out of his bundle and unclenched his hand. Elsa's wide eyes followed his gaze and she laughed.

"Coo!" she moved her hand, successfully taking his.

"Idun look!" Lucy gasped. Idun looked down and the two mothers gasped in surprise at the precious sight of their infants holding hands and reaching for one another.

"Would you look at that." Lucy laughed.

"It's beautiful." Idun pecked a kiss on Elsa's forehead. She still did not let go of her little friend's hand, and their mothers did not move away. It was nothing she ever seen before.

"It must be love at first sight! Look at the happiness in their eyes, it's as if they already knew each other! Even though their mothers just met!"

"It must be," Idun smiled through her tears as the mother continued to watch their children smile and hold each other.

Just like best friends.


	2. White Hair and Blue Dresses

**Hi all! I just want to say thanks for all the reviews and feedback! You can say that "Winter's Bliss" is just a small tidbit of what to expect in this story! **

** There will be dates posted before the story but whenever there's no date, that just means it most likely on the same day but from another person's standpoint. I'm so excited about how this story will turn out!**

** Enjoy! **

Chapter 2

"Are we ready to go?" Adgar smiled and pecked a kiss on Idun's head. It was a week since Elsa's birth and the couple were finally ready to leave the hospital with their daughter.

"Yes….Adgar have you seen Olaf? I thought I had him next to Elsa." Idun frowned and glance around the room. She was already bundled up in her warmest clothes and sitting on the edge of the bed.

"You must've left it in the Overlands' room, remember I brought it with me when I went to visit with Elsa yesterday." Idun reminded.

"I'll be back!" Adgar winked and walked out the door. As he slipped out, the nurse entered in, smiling and carrying the sleeping baby.

"Here you go, she's ready to go home! The younger nurses must've had the best time of their lives when they helped prepare her."

Idun took Elsa into her arms and cradled her gently to her chest. Another nurse came in with a wheelchair and the two of them helped Idun in. Adgar finally returned with a frown on his face.

"You didn't find it?"

"No, Ben said Jack was growing restless for it yet he thought we had it. We'll buy another one though, I promise."

"Alright," Idun smiled and let the nurse wheel her out.

After saying a cheerful goodbye and exchanging numbers with the Overlands, Idun and Agdar were led to the front desk of the hospital and checked out. They made sure the baby was safely bundled and her face was shielded from the cold winds as they couple stepped out and approached the awaiting car of their friends - the Troll family. Idun carefully tucked the baby into the backseat and Adgar turned on the camera, ready to film Elsa's first car-ride.

"She's a precious one." Grand Pabbie admitted, sitting in the driver's seat.

"And quite a handful, you should see her when she sees the snow, it's like magic to her." Idun laughed as she pecked a last kiss on Elsa's forehead and closed the car door. Adgar slipped in beside Pabbie and they finally drove out of the hospital parking lot.

* * *

As they drove through the busy city, Idun took the camera and turned it on, smiling down at the sleeping infant.

"Can you smile for me Elsa?" The baby yawned and turned its head to face its mother. Idun's smile grew as she moved the camera away, anticipating the moment her daughter's eyes would open. Squirming in the baby seat, the child opened its eyes. Idun gasped as the icy blue eyes blinked up at her.

"Agdar!"

"What is it dear?" Adgar turned around in his seat.

"This isn't Elsa! It's Jack!" Idun exclaimed. Adgar's own eyes widened as Jack looked from him and then Idun, who looked just as surprised.

"How…."

"It must've been the nurses! They dressed them up in blue clothes and they both have bright hair!" Idun giggled. Agdar laughed, his cheeks flushed red.

"Would you look at that!"

"Well here you have it Elsa! We accidently took your little friend!" Idun said into the camera.

* * *

"Are you certain?" Lucy Overland asked, smiling brightly as she watched the snowfall. She stood in Jack's blue and white nursery, holding a giggling Elsa. The girl was watching the snow and trying to catch the snowflakes with her tiny fist. The look on her dark eyes was genuine.

"Yes Lucy, we didn't know until we were on our way home!" Idun said on the other end of the line.

"Well Elsa's here, come on over for some hot cocoa! And I think Elsa wants to play some more with Jack!" Lucy said, rocking the excited baby.

"We're on our way."

* * *

The couple drove to the small town of Burgress, where the Overlands lived in a small yet cozy townhouse. Lights glowed on the house shingles and the driveway was freshly shoveled. The Overlands' silver pick-up was standing on the driveway. Agdar pulled their car up next to the pick-up and turned off the engine. Idun slipped out after her husband, holding Jack, who was wide-awake and reaching for the falling snowflakes. At the door, a smiling Lucy greeted the couple.

"Well this was definitely a surprise!" Idun laughed.

"Quite! Ben couldn't believe it for a second!" Lucy laughed. The mothers looked down and smiled as Elsa blinked at Jack and the boy stopped his restless squirming.

"Come inside! Please! There's hot cocoa waiting for you! We can leave the little ones in the nursery! I'm sure they'd love to watch the snow."

As their husbands shook hands, Lucy and Idun carried their children to the upstairs nursery. Inside, they sat down and laid both Jack and Elsa in the crib that stood right beside the window.

The two infants instantly turned their attentions to the snow on the windowsill and Idun and Lucy both watched them happily. A few moments later, Idun took out her camera and began to film them.

"I can see bright futures for them both." Lucy whispered. Idun met her glance.

* * *

An hour later, after having some hot cocoa and cookies, Lucy and Idun returned to find their children fast asleep. As Idun turned on the camera, Lucy approached the crib.

"Idun! Idun you have to come and see this!"

Idun walked over to the crib and peered inside.

Both Elsa and Jack were asleep, yet that was not what surprised and melted Idun. It was their embrace, how close they were pressed to one another and how they cuddled like two white-haired angels.

And their hands held one another, in an embrace of young love.


	3. Two is Better Than One

**Hi Jelsa fans! Thanks for reviewing and following! Your feedback is really motivational! Writing one fanfic where there's magic and one that's modern/no magic is exhausting but so much fun! I'll be posting the ages of our characters before each story like this: **

**Jack/Elsa – 3 years old **

**Enjoy! **

Chapter 3

_mid-December _

"I wanna play with Elsie Mommy!" the three-year-old Jack was bouncing in his baby seat in the back. Lucy laughed as she drove through Arendelle.

"Mommy are we there?"

"Not yet sweetie."

There was a slight pause.

"Now?"

"No baby,"

"I wanna play!" Jack was starting to get restless, making Lucy laugh even more. His big bright eyes were starting to grow watery.

"We're here! Can you put your hat on by yourself?" Lucy turned and held the camera up. Jack was bouncing in his seat and waving his winter cap around.

"I wanna play with Elsie!"

"Okay I'm coming!" Lucy turned off the car and unbuckled her seat belt. Jack giggled with glee as he watched his mother slip out and open the back door.

"You're a feisty one aren't you?"

Lucy tweaked his nose playfully before giving him a kiss on the cheek. She took his hat from Jack's small hand and pulled it over his silvery hair. Jack laughed and lifted his nose for another kiss. Lucy kissed him and undid his seatbelt.

"Do you want to sit in Mommy's arms?"

"No, I wanna walk!" Jack said. Lucy set the boy down and Jack held out his gloved hand for her to take. The two of them began to make their way towards the Summer Penthouse.

* * *

"Is Jack coming Mommy? Is he? Is he?"

Elsa smiled and jumped around her mother as Idun was getting dressed to go out. The little girl was dressed in a dark blue dress trimmed with snowflakes and wearing white stockings. Her hair was plaited in two long braids.

"Yes dearie! He's almost here!" Idun reached out and scooped her daughter into her arms. Elsa laughed as Idun swung her in a circle.

"Smile for the camera Elsa!"

Adgar walked into the room, his camera in his hand.

"Hi camera!" Elsa waved, running up to the camera and pressing her face into it. Agdar laughed and grabbed his daughter into a hug.

"Now when Jack comes I want you both to be good for the babysitter. She's a nice woman who will watch over you." Idun said. Elsa nodded cheerfully.

"Can we go outside? Can we build a snowman?"

"Not tonight Snowflake."

"Aaaaawww," Elsa whined.

As Elsa clutched onto her father's leg, Idun approached the door and opened it. A tall woman wearing a cloak and a green beret stepped in, brushing the snow off her clothes.

"Come and say hi to Gothel Elsa!" Idun turned, seeing Elsa slip behind her father's leg and hide her face. Agdar smiled and urged Elsa on.

"She's adorable, and quite beautiful." Gothel admitted, looking down at the girl haughtily. Elsa rolled her eyes up to the woman with the curly, big hair.

"We left the instructions on the kitchen table and the food is in the fridge." Agdar explained. Elsa moved away from her father and to the door, where she caught sight of a white head peeking in.

"Jack's here!" Jack's here!" she announced. Jack ran in and the two toddlers threw their arms around each other. Their parents let out a long "aw" before their children looked up at them.

"Well we better get going. The show starts in twenty minutes!" Agdar announced. He ruffled Elsa's hair playfully and Lucy knelt down so Jack could kiss her.

"Bye Jack! Bye Elsa! We'll see you soon!"

Gothel led the adults to the door. While their backs were turned, Elsa giggled and grabbed Jack's hat, pulling it off his head.

"Hey!" Jack laughed and reached for it. Elsa pulled it away and slipped it on her own head. The boy giggled and the happy toddlers fell on the ground in a fit of laughter.

"Well now that I see it's only the three of us. How about I start making dinner?" Gothel suggested.

"I want chocolate!" Elsa exclaimed.

"Me too!"

"You can't have chocolate for dinner! How about hazelnut soup?" Gothel turned and strutted into the kitchen, leaving Elsa and Jack on the floor. Once the older woman was gone, Jack scrambled up from the ground. Elsa's eyes were bright as she leaned over.

"Do you wanna go play in the snow?"

Jack's icy blue eyes danced as he nodded. Jumping up and down in excitement, Elsa pulled Jack to her bedroom, where the children began to pull on their winter clothes in a hurry and trying hard not to laugh out loud.

"I want the hat!" Elsa said, taking Jack's hat. She took it and pulled it over her head. Jack laughed and covered his mouth before pulling on his winter boots.

Once they were ready, the two children crept of Elsa's bedroom and sneaked into the kitchen, where they heard Gothel singing as she prepared dinner.

"Flower gleam and glow, let your powers shine…"

"Shh," Jack smiled and grabbed Elsa's hand. The two of them slipped past Gothel, ducking underneath the island and making their way through the door. Once they were there, Jack stood up on his tiptoes and turned the knob. The door luckily opened and in a swift movement, Elsa and Jack were out.

* * *

"Come on! Come on!" Elsa giggled as they ran through the hallway and to the door leading to the rooftop. She held Jack's hand tightly as they pushed open the door and ran in.

The rooftop of the penthouse was covered with fresh, fluffy snow when Elsa and Jack came. Around them, Arendelle was flashing with bright lights and fresh flurries were falling.

"Look! I can catch one!" Elsa stuck out her tongue and let a snowflake fall. Jack did the same and stepped back, only to stumble and fall on the snow with an _oomph_!

"Yay snow angels!" Elsa fell beside him and the kids began to move their arms and legs, shivering with delight at the cold. Once Elsa was done, she sat up and threw some snow on Jack, giggling loudly.

"Look at me! I can make it snow!" Jack sprang up and began to toss handfuls of snow in the air. Elsa laughed and followed suit, pretending they had special powers.

"I'm Jack Frost!"

"And I'm a Snow Queen!"

"Smile!" Elsa looked up, seeing Jack hold up what she recognized as her father's camera.

"Daddy's camera! Hi camera!" Elsa giggled and ran up to Jack, pressing her nose to the lens. Jack giggled, his cheeks red as Elsa made silly faces into the camera.

After throwing more snow into the air and letting the wind sweep it away, the kids chased each other on the roof, their young laughter filling the air. Once they were out of breathe, they both fell on the snow and laughed, holding hands. They blinked at the night sky, their cheeks rosy and snow covering their clothes and hair.

"I have a surprise!" Elsa whispered. She turned to Jack with wide eyes. Jack blinked and Elsa smiled so large that it stretched from ear to ear.

"I'm gonna have a baby sister!"

Jack's smile fell.

"Mama says I'm gonna be a big sister! She's gonna be Anna!" Elsa announced, sitting up and tickling her best friend. Jack looked hurt.

"Why are you sad?"

"I'm your friend!" Jack whimpered.

"Yes!" Elsa giggled and pinched Jack's lips. She tried to make his frown into a smile, but Jack looked like he was going to cry.

"Please don't have a sister!"

"I'll always be your best friend!" Elsa smiled.

"Always?"

"Yes! You're Jack Frost! I'm Elsa the Snow Queen!" Elsa said, pointing a finger at Jack and then at herself. They smiled at one another. They were after all, the best of friends, playing in the wintry night.

He was Jack Frost.

She was Queen Elsa.

And now, as they sat on the roof and watched the snow, they felt as though nothing could tear them apart.

**Thanks for reviewing! What'll our little heroes have in store up next? Until next time! :) **


	4. The Brave Little Snow Queen

** Hi everyone! Thanks everyone for the reviews and follows! You all are so wonderful! Enjoy! :) **

** Elsa – 6 years old**

Chapter 4

_mid-June _

Elsa felt her little heart beating like mad as she walked hand-in-hand with her mother along the sidewalk. Around them, people of all shapes and sizes brushed past them and Elsa suddenly felt small and helpless.

It was her first day of school.

"Mommy I don't wanna go! I wanna go and play with Jack and Anna!" Elsa stammered, pulling her mother's comforting hand.

"Jack has school too Snowflake. He is just as excited as you are, but everything will be okay. You'll see, you're the brave little Snow Queen." Idun teased.

Elsa sure didn't feel like it. She felt the butterflies flutter in her stomach as she and Idun quickly crossed the busy street and towards the small building that stood at the far end. When they approached the opened doors, Elsa swallowed and rolled her eyes up at the huge WELCOME sign that hung above the door.

"Come Elsa," Idun began to guide her daughter up the stairs and up to the doors. At the doorway, Elsa felt the cold air conditioner hit her face, and she felt a tad better.

"So this must be Elsa!" a loud, enthusiastic voice sang. Elsa gasped and slipped behind Idun, clutching her hand as a tall woman wearing a deep green summer dress approached them. Her brown hair was very long and tied in a thick braid and she had a round yet pretty face.

"Elsa this is Mrs. Dunbroch."

"Hullo! It's nice to have you join us!" Mrs. Dunbroch knelt down.

"Have fun, and make lots of friends!" Idun leaned over and pecked a kiss on Elsa's forehead. Elsa nodded unsurely and watched as her mother turned and began to walk back down the stairs. _Conceal don't feel, don't let it show. Be the good girl you always have to be. _

"Come along Miss. Elsa! Your mother tells me you're a little Snow Queen! We never had a queen come to our school!" Mrs. Dunbroch admitted warmly. Elsa smiled and took her new teacher's hand.

"You'll love it here Elsa, I'm sure of it."

* * *

Mrs. Dunbroch led Elsa into a large, colorful classroom that was bright with sunlight streaming through the windows. Elsa shielded her eyes uncomfortably from the sun. Around her, she heard other children laughing, talking, and calling out to one another. Oh dear….

"Alright children! Please take your seats and we'll begin the first day!" Mrs. Dunbroch clapped her hands firmly. The fifteen other children in the classroom quieted down and began to scramble into the random scattered tables.

"Sit down anywhere you like."

Elsa nodded and looked around, her discomfort growing. It looked like all the little colorful tables were crowded, and the looks that the rest of the children gave her was strange, as if she was ET.

"Ah you can sit over there by the Winter Wonderland with my daughter Merida, Eugene, and Kristoff." Mrs. Dunbroch ushered Elsa to the table where the three children sat. At least it was called Winter Wonderland.

Elsa swallowed and approached the table. Around it, sat a girl with a round face and a headful of red, fiery hair that looked unruly and wild. Beside the girl, sat a dark-brown haired boy looking through a storybook. The boy who sat next to the brunette had scruffy blonde hair and was munching lazily on a carrot. He looked just as excited as Elsa to be here.

"Hullo! I'm Merida!" the redhead introduced. She stuck a hand out and Elsa took it.

"I'm Elsa!"

"And I'm Eugene, but I go by Flynn Rider!" Eugene said, looking up from his book with a smile. Elsa turned to the other boy, who smiled lazily.

"Kristoff, _not_ Kristopher!"

"Now before we begin a day of fun, I want everyone to go around and introduce themselves to one another, so we all become good friends! Let's start with this table!" Mrs. Dunbroch pointed to Elsa's table.

"I'll go first!" Merida shot up from her seat so excitedly that it toppled over.

"I'm Merida and that's me mum! I got a dad who wrestled a live bear once and three wee devil of brothers! Ooh and I love archery and riding my horse Angus!"

"Thank you Merida," Mrs. Dunbroch smiled at her daughter.

"Can you shoot something?" a boy asked.

"An apple yeah, but nothing else…yet." Merida's green eyes twinkled with mischief. Eugene stood up next.

"The name's Flynn Rider and I'm gonna have my own island, live alone, and have piles and piles of money! But now I'm just moving around different places and finding the perfect home like my hero Flynnigan Rider." Eugene also sounded enthusiastic. The moment Eugene sat down, Elsa shot up.

"My name is Elsa….and I love winter, and I have a best friend named Jack Frost, he has white hair and can make awesome snowball fights and skate really fast!" Elsa said. To her surprise, she was actually becoming excited about this. The more she thought about Jack, the more she felt better.

"What a loser! There's no such thing as Jack Frost!" a girl nearby snickered. Elsa's smile fell and the room filled with giggles and soft laughter.

"Alright that's enough! Lola I want you to apologize to Elsa for that rude comment!" Mrs. Dunbroch scolded. Tears brimmed Elsa's eyes as she forced herself to look up at the girl.

"Sorry Elsa," Lola apologized. Yet from the brightness in her eyes, Elsa could tell that the girl was far from sorry.

And she let the tears fall…..

* * *

Later, during their snack-time, Elsa sat alone at her table, eating her snack and watching Lola play and laugh with all the girls in the class. After her introduction, none of the girls seemed interested in little Elsa. And the thought broke her heart.

"Hi Elsa!"

Merida slumped down into a chair beside Elsa. Elsa moved aside as the redhead took out an apple from her lunch sack, as well as three delicious looking buns and a bottle of apple cider.

"Hi Merida," Elsa uttered out.

"Don't mind Lola, she's a royal pain in the arse. Just don't tell Mum that, or she'll kill me." Merida giggled. Elsa smiled, glad that at least someone wanted to be with her.

"Here, I think it's called sharing. I stole it from me brothers." Merida picked up one of the buns and held it out to Elsa. Warmed, the little girl took the bun and bit into it. It tasted delicious!

"I'm sorry, here have some!" Elsa offered her bag of pretzels to Merida, who reached and grabbed practically half the treats.

"So tell me about this Jack Frost of yours. Why isn't he here?" Merida asked, biting into her apple and chewing loudly.

"He's here, you just gotta believe in him, he's a winter spirit and he has snowy white hair and blue eyes the color of icicles." Elsa explained.

"And?" Merida actually looked interested.

"And he can make it snow! And cover the ground in ice and make awesome snowball fights! Even when it's summer! Oh and he's really fast on the ice!"

"Just don't tell me he's like that silly Olaf!"

"No he's really fun and he can play tricks on you!"

"Where's the lad now?"

"He lives a little far, but we play a lot! He comes to me and Mom drives me to his house!" Elsa's eyes twinkled. This was fun! She had so many things to say about Jack, and Merida looked like she wanted to meet him herself!

"Ya know what? I like you. Wanna be friends? I wanna tell you about something too. Ever heard of the willow o'wisps?"

"No! And sure, I wanna be friends!" Elsa squealed. She gasped and suddenly covered her mouth. Merida laughed and a little snort came out.

"Oh don't be a Princess Propperpants!"

Elsa giggled and the girls continued to chatter and laugh about Jack Frost and about each other's lives and wishes.

She couldn't wait to tell Jack about this through the phone later.

**Aw remember our first day of school? **** Thanks for reviewing and following! What do you think Jack's first day will be like without Elsa? Looks like we'll have to find out! See you later folks! :) **


	5. Protecting the Queen

**Hi Jelsa fans! Sorry for the lengthy update span! If you're a college student then you get the idea. Anyway, here's chapter 5! I also made a correction on the last chapter when Elsa describes about Jack. I changed the little quote about Jack being a Guardian. **

**Enjoy! :) **

Chapter 5

_Burgress_

Jack felt the butterflies go crazy inside his belly as he held his lunchbox on his lap and watched as Lucy pulled their car up to the sidewalk in front of the elementary school.

Glancing out, Jack noticed children running up the sidewalk, swinging their lunchboxes and backpacks. Their parents trailed behind them.

"You'll be fine Jack. Elsa has to go to school too." Lucy insisted. She turned in her seat and gave Jack an assuring smile.

"Is Elsa coming to this school too?"

"Not this one sweetie, Elsa is going to a school close to her house. But she'll still play with you. And who knows, perhaps you'll meet some new friends."

"I don't want new friends! Elsa's my best friend!" Jack defended, crossing his arms. Lucy smiled and got out. Jack unclipped his seatbelt and waited for his mother to open the door.

"Do you want me to walk you to the door?" Lucy asked. Jack hopped down from the car and looked at the opened doors. He held his backpack tight and his lunchbox even tighter.

"No, I can go myself." he insisted. Lucy wrapped her arms tightly around her son. Jack lifted his head and smiled as Lucy gave her famous nose peck.

"Go on! Have fun!" Lucy laughed and turned her son around. Jack sucked in a large breath and began to make his way up the sidewalk, passing other kids who looked far more excited than him. When he turned back, Jack saw his mother stand beside her car, smiling wide at him.

Returning her smile, Jack turned and stepped into the school building. After he managed to cross the doorframe, Jack turned and began to follow his new classmates into the awaiting classroom.

* * *

To Jack's surprise, the first day was not that terrifying as he thought it would be. His teacher, who was a tall woman with long blonde hair and a thick Russian accent, was really nice, even though Jack already forgot her name.

And he didn't turn out to be lonely, because the moment he stepped in the classroom, he was literally pulled towards a table by a happy girl with strange toffee colored hair streaked in blue and green who instantly introduced herself as Toothania or "Tooth". Jack must've assumed that was a nickname yet he liked it.

He was led to a table with two other children sitting in it. One of the children looked scruffy and wore an _I 3 Sydney_ T-shirt. The other student was small and chubbier than the girl and the Australian boy. He wore a bright yellow shirt and he had spiked blonde hair and a round, chubby face.

And the other kids were also friendly. They teased about Jack's white "grandpa" hair and his pale skin, but Jack did not care. He was even excited that they ended up calling him Frosty.

Yet the more he became loose and relaxed, Jack still could not stop thinking about Elsa. He wondered how her day was going…..

* * *

"Come on Jack!" Tooth giggled and pulled Jack along the stairs of the playground. The class was outside, playing in the warm sunlight, yet Jack did not feel comfortable in the heat. He hated being all sweaty and sticky. And his frozen water bottle was not exactly doing a good job.

"I hate summer!"

"Of course you do! You're Jack Frost, you're lucky you're not melting!" Tooth ruffled his hair with a giggle.

"What are we doing?"

"Shhh, we're hiding and gonna defeat the evil Pitch Black!" Tooth whispered. Bunny, the Australian boy, and Sandy, his best friend, were also hiding with them.

"Who?" Jack was confused.

"Him!" Jack followed Tooth's finger to a boy with spikey black hair who was laughing meanly and kicking at a sand fort that another boy made.

"He's evil!" Bunny murmured.

"And our crook! We're going to stop him from scaring other kids!" Tooth said confidently.

"How?" Jack asked.

"We're the Guardians! We protect everyone!" Tooth exclaimed. The mute Sandy nodded in agreement.

"Guardians?" Jack frowned.

"Yeah, we're all the magical beings that you believe in. I'm the Tooth Fairy but I like to bring good memories! Bunny is Peter Cottontail but he's the hopeful one. And Sandy over here is the Sandman who likes to help kids follow their dreams! Oh and North is our Head Guardian! But the kids like the call him Santa Claus cause he makes awesome toys! You should come by our place sometime!"

"So, the Big Four all together: Santa Claus, the Tooth Fairy, the Sandman and the Easter Kangaroo…" Jack smirked.

"Say WHAT? I'm a bunny!"

"Can I be a Guardian? Or this this some weird secret club that we're all gonna end up ditching once we grow up?" Jack asked.

"Sure!" Tooth answered.

"Wait wait this guy can't be a Guardian yet! He's gotta find his center!" Bunny exclaimed.

"My...center?" Jack looked down at his shirt.

"Ooh yeah you gotta do that, those are the rules. You gotta find your special center, what makes you Jack Frost." Tooth insisted.

"I don't know what my inside it, except that I love snow and winter."

"Aw looks like Frosty's already made friends with the dweeves!" Jack and his new friends spun around, seeing Pitch balanced on the edge of the playground, smiling meanly. Jack did not want to admit it, but he looked scary.

"At least we don't play mean with other kids!" Bunny said loudly.

"Yeah! Leave them alone Pitch!" Tooth demanded. Jack could only watch in amazement. This was not what he expected his first day of school to come out as. Pitch turned and looked straight at Jack.

"I saw your drawing today! Who's the girl?" he snickered. Tooth and her friends turned to Jack, who frowned. There was no way he was going to let Pitch be mean to Elsa.

"She's my best friend!"

"Aww, how adorable! Jack Frost and the Snow Queen! What's next? Will you be playing with Olaf!" Pitch laughed.

"Don't laugh at her!" Jack shouted.

"Or what? Are you gonna pelt me with snowballs _Frosty_?" Pitch laughed. Jack felt his fist clench tightly at his side and anger build inside him. That was it.

"No, I'm gonna do something better." Jack smiled.

Pitch stopped laughing and looked at Jack. He had enough time to open his mouth before Jack chucked a large ice cube from his water bottle, hitting him smack damn in the right eye. As Pitch grabbed at his face, Jack stepped forward and punched him right on the stomach. Pitch gasped and toppled right off from the playground, right on top of another boy, who luckily blocked his fall. Tooth, Bunny, and Sandy all whooped, while Jack felt his face grow cold as more kids ran up to Pitch and crowded around him.

"Yay! Go Jack!" Tooth cheered. Tooth, Bunny, and Sandy all whooped, while Jack felt his face grow cold as more kids ran up to Pitch and crowded around him.

"He hit me with an ice cube! I think it's bruising!"

Jack was sooooo dead.

* * *

"This will be the last time we hear of this Jack."

Jack sat on his bed, looking up at his parents. His father's face was red and his eyes were blazing, while his mother looked equally disappointed.

"Sorry, but he made fun of Elsa!"

"That doesn't mean you should push him off the playground! He could've been really hurt." Lucy exclaimed. Jack nodded slowly. He technically didn't push him off though.

"As punishment, we're giving you a time-out. You're to sit in here and draw a nice picture for Pitch, saying you're sorry. We want it done tonight and tomorrow you'll give him it." Ben explained firmly.

After giving their son a last disproved glance, Lucy and Ben left, leaving Jack to sit and wish he was anywhere but here. Two minutes into the silence, the boy stood up and walked to his desk. He sat down and began to color.

There was no way he was going to color anything nice for Pitch, so he drew the boy with gray skin, yellow eyes, and a long robe. He then drew black swirls around Pitch and then Jack drew himself as himself, carrying his ice staff and blasting ice at the boogeyman.

Ten minutes later, Lucy called Jack for dinner and the boy dropped his blue marker. He picked up the drawing and smiled. Picking up his blue pen, Jack began to write in his best handwriting.

_For Elsa. _

Setting down the pen, Jack picked up a blue marker and drew a strange, crooked heart, remembering how his mother told him that if he cared for someone, then he'd give them his heart.

One little heart wouldn't hurt for the Snow Queen.

**Sheesh I wish my best guy friend drew me a picture in kindergarden! I was originally going to have Jack hit Pitch with a snowball but then I realized that a little strange considering it's the middle of June! XD Thanks for reading/reviewing! Until next time! :) **


	6. Once Upon a Winter's Night

**Hi everyone! This chapter was so fun to write, I was melting like Olaf next to the fireplace! :D Anyway, enjoy! And please feel free to leave a review! I love reading everyone's comments! **

** Elsa/Jack - 7 years old (just after their birthday)**

** Anna – 3 years old **

Chapter 6

_late December _

"Shhh, quiet!" Elsa turned around and placed a finger to her lips. She and Jack were tiptoeing through the hallway of Jack's house.

"Got it!" Jack smiled and zipped his lips. He wore a dark blue sweatshirt and beige pants and Elsa wore a blue sparkling dress and glittery snowflake pins in her hair, which she braided in a single plait.

The two best friends were heading to Jack's bedroom, where poor Anna was "locked up", sneezing and fighting the flu. Gothel was downstairs, talking on the phone and making another one of her hazelnut soups, a dish that both Jack and Elsa were already sick of.

"When I give the signal, you can go!" Elsa whispered when they stopped by the door. Jack nodded and Elsa turned to the door. She rapped her knuckles against the wood cheerfully.

"Yes?" Anna's croaky voice echoed.

"Do you want to build a snowman?" Elsa sang. Jack covered his mouth and suddenly the door flew open. Anna stood dressed in her comfiest footsies and Olaf slippers and she looked sleepy. Her hair was undone and her little nose was red and running.

"Yes yes yes!" Anna smiled and hugged Elsa. She pulled back and gasped.

"Elsa? Are you a princess?"

"No, I'm the Snow Queen!" Elsa announced in a grand voice. She swept into the dark bedroom, twirling her gown. She opened her palms and threw sparkling, fake snow around her. Anna giggled and jumped around her, catching the fluttering flakes.

"Are you gonna build a snowman Queen Elsie?"

"Yes! And lots more! We'll be having a guest visit you!" Elsa turned to the door and Jack disappeared. Before Anna could follow her gaze, Elsa closed the door.

"Come little Anna! We better get you to bed!"

"Carry me!" Anna laughed. She bounced into Elsa's arms and her sister carried her back to Jack's bed, where Anna slept while the girls were at Jack's house for the evening.

"Here let me bundle you up, you don't want to get a frozen heart now do you?" Elsa teased.

"No Queen Elsie!" Anna sniffed. She let Elsa bundle her up in her comfiest night robe and then in her favorite blanket. Soon Anna sat bundled up like a little baby. Elsa smiled and threw more snow into the air magically. Anna laughed and tried to catch them.

"This is amazing!"

"Now let me tell you a story while we wait for our special guest. Do you wanna hear it?" Elsa asked, standing on the center of the room.

"Yes please!"

"Okay, so there was once a beautiful queen with long white hair and icy skin." Elsa began. She slipped a cloak around her shoulders and put on a gold tiara.

"And she was beloved by all her people, but she was scared….scared because one day, an evil duke was invited to a beautiful ball in her castle. He wanted to marry the Queen, but she thought he was too old and ugly, so she said no. He had a huge white mustache and wore heels, and everyone called him the Duke of Weaseltown!" Elsa exclaimed. The door to the bedroom opened and Kristoff came in, scowling. He wore a black cloak, white gloves, and black boots. A huge white mustache was underneath his nose and he wore a huge pair of glasses.

"Look! It's Kristopher!" Anna giggled.

"I want you to marry me Queen Elsa!" Kristoff said in a snarky fake voice, grabbing her hand. Anna crinkled her nose and Elsa tried hard not to laugh at Kristoff's blushing.

"Ew! I hate the duke!"

"This duke was horrible! He had a scratchy voice and when he danced with the Queen, he stepped on her toes! And he had a fake hairpiece too!" Elsa pointed to her head.

"If you swoon let me catch you!" The "Duke" said, grabbing Elsa and twirling her in a fast circle.

"Oh and he danced terribly!" Elsa added loudly.

"Like a chicken with the face of a monkey, I fly!" the "Duke" began hop around, making Anna drop on the bed in a fit of laughter.

"The Duke wanted her though, because she was so beautiful and he thought that if he married the Queen, then he'd be richer. So he asked her to marry him again, this time in front of EVERYONE!"

"Oh no!"

"Yes! The Queen became embarrassed, and when she tried to walk away, the duke grabbed one of her gloves and yanked it off! The Queen became angry and suddenly she threw an icy blast at the duke!" Elsa turned to Kristoff and he yanked one of the gloves off her hands. She gasped and suddenly pretended to shoot a blast of ice. Kristoff pretended to fall on the ground, stunned.

"He's mean!"

"The Duke called her a monster, and the Queen ran away scared. She ran away to the North Mountain, where she finally felt free, where….she could just let it go. She could take off her gloves and make it snow all she wanted! She made snowflakes and build an Olaf and a sparkling ice dress. And in the end, a huge castle made of ice! The cold never bothered her!" Elsa explained. She threw off her cloak and yanked off her other glove as Kristoff left the room. Elsa closed eyes and began to twirl around the room, lifting her arms and throwing glittery snow around.

"Wow!"

"The palace is still there, hiding behind the mountain." Elsa whispered.

"And then what happened? Did she meet a prince?"

"One day, while the Snow Queen was in her palace, she became lonely. She missed her friends and family but she too scared to go back. What she didn't know though, was that there was a fun-loving winter spirit wandering alone in the woods, looking for adventure! He saw the ice palace and flew in and met the Queen. He loved living in the palace, but the boy knew he had to bring the Queen back so she could rule over her kingdom, which was frozen because she accidently let her powers go! The spirit tried to talk the Queen to coming back with him but the Queen was still scared." Elsa explained.

"So what happens?" Anna looked amazed.

"When the winter spirit tries to take the Queen's hand, he becomes scared, because she lets out cold, red ice right at him! And then the duke's evil guards come and kidnap the Queen!"

At that moment, the door flew open and the "Duke" returned. He pointed a finger at Elsa.

"Get the monster!"

"He ends up locking the Queen in the palace dungeon with her hands locked up so she can't control her powers." Elsa appeared in front of Anna, holding up a pair of mittened hands.

"And does the duke win?" Anna questioned.

"No….the winter spirit goes back and frees the Queen, and then the Queen realizes that there's someone who loves her, and she breaks the curse just as the whole kingdom and everyone turns into ice!" Elsa said, throwing the mittens onto the ground.

"And then the Snow Queen and the spirit kiss and they all live happily ever after. The end!" Anna concluded, clapping her hands. Elsa curtsied and Anna laughed. Kristoff tore off the white mustache.

"You owe me big time Elsa!" he murmured.

"I like it! Say it again! Say it again!" Anna cried, clapping her hands happily.

"I don't think we can!" Elsa admitted as Kristoff marched out of the room.

"Why not?" Anna's face fell.

"Because look!" Elsa pointed to the window. Anna turned and suddenly gasped. Drawn on the window, right on the icy frost, was a picture of Olaf and an squiggly inscription. _Hi Anna! I'm Olaf! And I like warm hugs! _

"Wow! It's Olaf! Look Elsa! It's Olaf on the window!" Anna squealed. She jumped down from the bed and ran towards it.

"Hi Olaf!" Anna giggled, pressing her nose to the window right on Olaf's nose.

"Ah ah ah! Don't destroy the magic!"

"Magic?" Anna gasped.

"Yes! That was magic on the window! Made by Jack Frost!" Elsa pointed.

"Is he the one? The one who melted your heart?" Anna asked excitedly.

"Maybe," Elsa winked. She loved seeing Anna's dark eyes grow wide with surprise and awe. Gone was the little, sad girl who had the flu.

"Where is he? Where is he?"

"You gotta believe in him! You can't see him! You gotta believe in him Anna and then he'll come!" Elsa said.

"How?" Anna pouted.

"I'll show you, first you gotta close your eyes." Elsa whispered, setting Anna down on the bed. Anna nodded and closed her eyes. Elsa turned to the window and Jack appeared, smiling through the frost. He began to scrape and make another drawing.

"Do you believe in him Anna? Do you think he's here?"

"Yes! Yes I believe in him!" Anna nodded hard, her eyes shut tight. Elsa smiled and leaned over.

"Then open your eyes."

Anna opened them slowly and turned to the window. A loud, excited gasp escaped the little girl as she starred at the boy behind the window.

"Elsa! Elsa he's real! He's real! It's Jack Frost!" Anna exclaimed loudly, pulling Elsa towards the window. Jack sat on the roof, scratching another drawing. This time, it was three snowflakes and three children holding hands.

"Hi Jack Frost! You saved Elsa!"

"Look at this!" Jack bounced up from the roof and began to make his way to the edge. Anna gasped and the sisters watched as he began to walk close to the edge!

"He'll fall!" Anna shouted.

"No I WON'T!" Jack cried out as his arms flailed and he fell off the edge of the roof. Elsa and Anna cried out as Jack's body disappeared, along with a pile of snow on the ledge.

"Go save him Elsa! He's hurt!" Anna pleaded. Elsa giggled and picked up her skirts. She began to run out of the bedroom while Anna stayed by the window, looking down, her eyes wide and terror in her face.

"Jack Frost! Jack Frost don't die! Elsa's coming!" Anna shouted through the glass. She kept her eyes on the snowy ground below, wondering if Jack will appear….

"Jack Frost? Jack Frost please come out!" Anna wept, tears filling her eyes. A few moments later, after a gust of wind hit the window, Anna saw two small figures appear on the center of the yard. It was Elsa and Jack, holding hands and covered with snow!

"Yay you're here!" Anna squealed. She clapped her hands as Elsa and Jack grinned at one another and bowed grandly. Kristoff appeared beside them, less amused.

"Yay! Yay that was amazing!" Anna laughed.

"Now it's time for Jack Frost to take his queen into his arms and dance with her to the Snow Queen's ballad!" Elsa turned and took Jack's hands. They began to dance on the snow as light flurries began to fall.

"I love it! Thank you Queen Elsa! Thank you Jack Frost! I love you!" Anna giggled as she watched her sister dance with the winter spirit along the snowy dance floor.

**Oh boy! That was an eventful chapter! Thank you to all those who reviewed, followed, and favorite! Jelsa forever! **

** Album inspirations – Edward Scissorhands and Frozen **


	7. All I Want For Christmas

**Elsa/Jack – 10 years old**

**Anna – 7 years old**

Chapter 7

_mid-December_

"Are we there yet?" the two ten-year olds complained together. Both Elsa and Jack sat at the back of the car and they were getting restless about this trip to Arendelle's largest mall.

"Are we there yet?" Anna imitated with a giggle. She sat in between Elsa and Jack and was just as excited, since this was her first time even going to such a place. Ever since Idun announced the trip, it was all Anna could talk about.

"Yes we're here!" Idun announced. The three children piled around Elsa's window, their blue eyes taking in the sight of the beautiful, grandest mall in Arendelle.

"Someday, I'm gonna work there." Elsa breathed.

"Me too!"

"Me three!" Anna spoke up. The best friends laughed as Idun pulled into an empty parking space and turned off the car.

"C'mon Jack! We gotta get everyone's Secret Santa!" Elsa exclaimed. Grabbing her beanie and gloves, Elsa scrambled out of the car with Jack and Anna. In front of the mall, Idun stopped in front of the doors.

"Now kids this mall is really big and spaced out. Are you sure you want to go shopping for all your presents on your own?"

"We gotta! Jack can't see my and Anna's present and we can't let Jack see what we're getting for him!" Elsa said.

"It'll be just like _Home Alone_!" Jack added.

"Okay, but I want Anna by you the whole time, and I want the four of us to meet at the food court in two hours. Understood?" Idun asked.

"Yes Mom!" Elsa and Anna said in unison.

"Yes Mrs. Northland," Jack answered.

"Okay, remember! Two hours! Have a good time!" Idun opened the door and Elsa, Jack, and Anna stepped in, ready to begin their adventure.

* * *

"So what are you gonna get Jack?" Anna asked curiously. She and Elsa were walking on the second level, holding hands and already carrying bags with Merida, Kristoff, and their father's presents. Christmas music played through the entire building and there was everything Christmassy from the smell of gingerbread to the sight of wrapped presents and Christmas trees. Clerks stood in front of their stores and handed out samples and the elevators and escalators were crowded with eager Christmas shoppers.

"I don't know," Elsa giggled.

"Get him a keychain with a reindeer that can poop and his nose lights up!"

"No! That's what you got Kristoff!" Elsa blushed. That was the last thing she wanted to get Jack.

"What about Olaf? I don't think he poops."

"That's what I'm getting you! You're so obsessed with that snowman that it's getting insane!" Elsa declared.

"So are you and Jack about winter and the Snow Queen and Jack Frost!" Anna sassed back with a sly grin. Elsa blushed and they continued on.

"Elsa! Elsa! Elsa! Can we please go say hi to Santa Claus? Please please please?" Anna suddenly shouted, grabbing Elsa's hand.

"We still gotta get Jack's present!" Elsa reminded.

Too late. Anna was already pulling her towards a festive looking square where a large bulky man dressed in a red suit and wearing a white beard sat on a Christmas-themed throne. Flamboyant dressed elves pretended to work around him, lifting and packing presents.

"Look! It's Kristopher!" Anna squealed, prompting Elsa to turn. Her eyes widened at the sight of her best friend standing next to a small reindeer and jingling a bell in utter boredom. He was dressed in a bright green and red elf costume, but the reindeer was all too real.

_So he wasn't lying when he said he had a reindeer! _Elsa thought as she and Anna got in line.

"Hi Kristopher! Nice costume!" Anna called across the square. Kristoff looked up and blushed once he saw Anna and Elsa. Elsa gave him an pitied smile and he shrugged, glad that at least his friend had his back.

"I wanna pet the reindeer! Can we?" Anna asked excitedly.

"If _Kristoff_ lets us."

* * *

In no less than three minutes, Anna was sitting on Santa's lap and whispering to him all that she wanted for Christmas. As she did so, Elsa snuck back around to Kristoff.

"Hi,"

"Hi Elsa, aren't you too old for Santa wishing?" Kristoff teased.

"At least I'm not the one wearing an elf costume! So this must be Sven! Hi boy!" Elsa purred. She stroked the reindeer's velvety nose. Sven nudged her, glad at the attention.

"I saw your best friend Jack Frost come here. He even got in line." Kristoff said, feeding Sven a carrot before taking a bite himself. Elsa looked surprised.

"He did?"

"Yeah, and he was about as long as Anna. I wonder what he wanted." Kristoff said, turning to Anna, who was smiling and nodding as Santa lectured about being a good girl and she'll get all that she wanted.

"Do you think this'll worth it? What if I wanna pony for Christmas, and Santa doesn't give me it?" Elsa teased.

"It's fun seeing the look on every kid's eyes when Santa tells them his promise. You can't really just break a promise like that to a million kids. Some of them really want some things they wish for."

"Did you ask for anything?"

"Just to keep Sven with me. And as long as Grand Pabbie keeps the farm, then I don't have to worry." Kristoff smiled.

"Elsa! Elsa!" Elsa turned around at her name, seeing Anna run over to her. She looked ecstatic.

"Your turn! Santa's waiting!"

"Uh I don't know!" Elsa stammered as Anna pulled her back to the throne. Timidly, the girl looked up at the funny-dressed man.

"Ho ho ho so this must be the Snow Queen! Anna tells me you are quite a special little girl!" Santa chuckled. Elsa turned to Anna. She told him about _that_?

"I'll wait right here!" Anna skipped at the back of the line and Elsa sat down on a small chair next to Santa.

"So tell me Queen Elsa, what do you want for Christmas this year?" Santa asked curiously, leaning towards her. Elsa tapped her chin in thought.

_Think of good stuff._

* * *

Jack, on the other hand, was successfully done with all his Secret Santas, and he was both relieved and excited. Who knew the mall actually had a single shop where he could buy small artifacts and teeth necklaces?

Holding his bags proudly, Jack was walking through the second floor when he suddenly noticed a familiar blonde head amidst the crowd.

"Is that Kristoff?" Jack smiled and began to walk faster. Sure enough, the closer Jack got, the more he could recognize Elsa's best friend in the elf costume. Poor kid, he must be one of Santa's help elves.

Sneakily, Jack slipped behind the large throne, wondering who was Santa's next victim. When he heard Elsa's timid voice though, Jack gasped.

"Ho ho ho that's very interesting indeed! So tell me what you'd like to have!"

"I don't know if I should trust you. Are you sure you're gonna get me what I want?" Elsa giggled.

"If you're a good little girl and a brave Snow Queen, then you betcha!" Jack smiled, struggling to hold back his laughter.

"Well, I want a few things…." Elsa began.

"Hey! What are you doing? Are you spying?"

Jack spun around and looked right into the face of one of the worker elves. The boy groaned and dropped his hands as the elf grabbed him by the ear and pulled him away. As he was pulled from the square, Jack noticed Anna smiling wide and waving. Kristoff stood beside her, looking sorry.

"That's whatcha get for being a naughty boy!"

* * *

That night, while Jack laid in bed, he could not help but think about Elsa and what she possibly wanted for Christmas. She didn't even tell him the list of presents she wanted like Anna or Merida. The possibilities were driving Jack crazy! Throwing the covers off himself, Jack walked across his room and up to his desk. He sat down and picked up a clean sheet of paper and a pen.

_Things Elsa Wants For Christmas. _

Jack chewed the end of his pen. If he had a little sister, this would be so much easier, or if Anna was sitting here, she'd know exactly what Elsa would want. Rubbing his head, Jack began to write.

_A snowglobe with Olaf singing in it. _

_ A Wicked CD _

_A fluffy puppy that bites. _Jack laughed at the third one.

_A poofy Snow Queen dress. _

Jack swallowed and read over his list. That looked good. There was just one more thing he needed to write, something that brought back a certain memory.

_A knight that'll always protect her. _Jack blushed. How was he going to get that?

"Never mind!" Jack murmured. His pen scratched out the last wish on the paper and Jack read the list over. Great, everything was there. Folding the list, Jack stuffed it into an envelope and licked it shut. He didn't exactly know where the North Pole was, so he just signed his name, address, the North Pole, and set the envelope down on his nightstand.

He was ready to sent it first thing tomorrow.

* * *

"So what did you tell Santa that you wanted for Christmas?" Anna questioned. The two sisters were in Elsa's bedroom. Anna was snuggled next to her sister and Elsa looked up at the ceiling as they laid underneath the covers and the snow fell outside the window.

"I can't tell you! It's a secret!" she giggled. Anna smiled and tickled Elsa's side.

"Please!"

"No!"

"I'll tell you mine!" Anna offered.

"Okay," Elsa sucked in a large breath.

"I asked Santa for a reindeer! Or I can just ask Kristoff how much he wants to sell Sven. Daddy said they sell them on Craigslist." Anna whispered.

"Oh Anna!" Elsa laughed.

"What? I love Sven! Okay now that I said mine, say yours – you have to! No if, ands, or buts!" Anna sat up and looked down at Elsa.

"It's really silly."

"Say it! Or the tickle monster will come!" Anna winked.

"I asked Santa if…if…if Jack and I will be best friends forever." Elsa answered.

"Why would you ask him that? You'll always be best friends! You're the Snow Queen and Jack Frost! Everyone will love you! They'll call you….Jelsa!" Anna decided with a smile.

"Jelsa?" Elsa giggled. The name sounded hilarious.

"Yes Jelsa…Jack and Elsa….Jelsa." Anna yawned.

Long after Anna fell asleep, Elsa was still awake, thinking about what Jack could've wanted for this Christmas, or even a Christmas in the future.

She knew what she wanted…

**Thanks everyone for reading! Writing about the adventures of little Elsa and Jack is a nice break from all the school work that's been piling up on me. Anyway I just want to thank you all again and see you soon! :) ****  
**


	8. A Tween Party

**Hi folks! I just want to thank all of you for reading, reviewing, and following! I can't believe I already reached 50 reviews! Enjoy! And I do apologize for the lengthy update! :) **

**Elsa/Jack – 11 years old **

**Anna – 8 years old**

Chapter 8

A Tween Party

_late-December_

"Perfect!" Elsa smiled and tied up the knot of the last white balloon. Turning to Anna, Elsa smiled and handed it to her sister. Anna giggled and pressed her nose to it before releasing it into the air.

"Done!"

"What do you think?" Elsa asked.

She and Anna stood in the middle of the penthouse. White, dark blue, light blue, and silver balloons bobbed on the ceiling. The kitchen table was set with snowflake shaped trays piled high with pretzels, strawberries, candy, freshly baked cookies, finger sandwiches (Anna's choice of course), M&Ms, candy apple slices, and pieces of vegetables with three homemade dips.

"Wait the chocolate fountain's not on!" Anna ran over to the table and up to the large chocolate fountain that stood in the middle of the buffet. She flipped the side switch and gooey, delicious smelling chocolate began to flow out.

"Mmmm, chocolate!" Elsa and Anna both giggled.

"Everyone will love it! They'll come for more! We'll be the coolest sisters on the block!" Anna assured, throwing her arms around her sister. Elsa smiled, hoping that Anna was right. This was the first party they were hosting all on their own.

No adults allowed.

"Got the movies?" Elsa asked. Anna nodded and pointed to the stack of movies laying on the glass coffee table.

"Karaoke?"

"Check!"

"Pin the nose on Olaf?"

"Check!"

"Daddy's camera is loaded?"

"Yup!"

"And the party favors?"

"Uhh….yup!"

"All five?"

"Yup! Yeek I can't wait! Everyone'll talk about how great this party is! You'll be the coolest seventh grader ever!"

"It's just five friends, I'm terrified of high school! And don't get me started on what the expect in college!"

"Now those are real parties!" Anna snickered. As Anna threw another piece of candy into the air and caught it successfully, Elsa straightened her nice white shirt and blue skinny jeans. She hoped this party would be a success. A knock on the door interrupted the sisters' thoughts.

"They're here!" Anna exclaimed. Brushing past Elsa, Anna slid across the floor in her socks and braked right in front of the door. She opened it and smiled at Merida, Eugene, and Kristoff.

"Welcome one and all!" she greeted.

"Thank you!" Eugene held up and hand and they high-fived. Merida walked in and her eyes instantly fell on the buffet table.

"Aw how did you know I love candy apples?" she sighed dreamily before giving Elsa a hug.

"We've ate lunch together for five years, I think I know what to offer you at all my parties." Elsa teased. Merida picked up an apple and crunched it down.

"Sooooo Kristopher, how's Sven doing?" Elsa turned around, blushing instantly at the sight of Anna standing beside Kristoff at the table with Merida. Kristoff had already gotten himself a carrot.

"He doesn't like talking to strangers, and he absolutely hates stalker girls! And how many times do I have to remind you that it's KRISTOFF?" Kristoff admitted with a smirk. He bit into the carrot loudly.

"Reindeers don't talk!" Anna declared.

"Did you hear one?" Kristoff asked back.

"Well no…but they don't!"

"There's also no such thing as a talking, walking snowman who dreams about summer!" Kristoff smiled victoriously at Anna's frozen face. Elsa and Merida both let out a stream of "ooohs"

"Take. That. Back." Anna reached out and poked a finger into the taller boy's chest.

"No," Kristoff looked amused.

"Take that back!" Anna repeated.

"Anna don't you dare lift a finger at the platters!" Elsa ordered. Anna dropped her hand and crossed her arms, sticking her tongue out at Kristoff. The boy bit into another carrot with a large smile.

"Urgh! You boys are all the same! I hope this doesn't happen in high school!" Anna grumbled. She pushed past a chuckling Kristoff and towards the door. As she reached the door, Anna was surprised when it opened and Jack burst in.

The sight of him made Elsa laugh. Jack wore a classy glittery, dark blue vest over a light blue dress shirt, black pants, and a black glittery bowtie on his neck. A black top hat sat on his silvery hair. The only thing that really remained the same about Jack was his shoes. He wore his favorite pair of blue converse.

"Now the party's officially started!" Jack whooped.

"Oh boy!" Anna slapped her forehead with a smile.

"Elsa what kind of boys do you bring in? Aren't you like ten?" Merida teased. Elsa blushed and approached Jack. She took his hat off playfully and set it on her head.

"She always does this!"

"It always does and maybe always will." Elsa laughed.

"Smile!" Elsa and Jack turned around to see Anna holding their father's newest camera. Elsa turned away, her face as red as a tomato's. Jack held up two thumbs up playfully.

"Queen Elsa and Jack Frost sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Merida sang. This time Jack blushed and turned away himself, allowing Anna to sneak a few more pictures.

* * *

"Who's ready for some games?" Elsa asked.

"What you'd got?" Eugene asked curiously.

"Girl games, no one plays pin-the-nose-on Olaf anymore." Jack laughed. Anna looked offended, while Kristoff had to nod, just to see her reaction. If there was one thing he loved more than Sven, it was making Anna furious by insulting her favorite TV character.

"How about a different game?" Jack suggested mischievously, glancing at all his friends. Elsa felt her stomach churn. Oh boy.

"Heck yeah! I'm up for it!" Merida announced.

"How about we play….truth or dare?" Jack suggested.

"Fine with me!" Merida smiled.

"I'm up for it!" Kristoff said, while Anna nodded. Jack turned to Elsa.

"How about it?" the smile on his face was ridiculous!

"Fine, but no high school materiel! You guys remember that we have an eight-year old here and I don't wanna be the one busted!" Elsa warned, eyeing Anna, who was innocently popping candy into her mouth.

"Got it!" Jack laughed.

"I'm almost nine!"

* * *

The friends sat down at the glass table in the kitchen, surrounded by food. Anna and Eugene fell right on the chocolate fountain, dipping in everything until they just ditched it and began to pour it into tiny cups and pretending to shoot them down. Elsa sat down next to Jack, unable to divert her eyes from his glitzy suit. What on earth made him come in such an outfit?

"Alright, who's first?" Eugene held out Jack's tophat, which was filled with slips of paper with everyone's names.

"I'll go," Merida offered. Elsa watched her carefully as she withdrew a name from the hat. Her heart actually beat hard inside her chest. _Please don't let it be me. Please don't let it be me! _

"Reindeer Boy!" Merida read. "Okay, truth or dare?"

"Dare!" Kristoff leaned back into his chair. Anna chuckled. "This outta be good!"

"I dare you to…sing In Summer…all of it." Merida's lips curled into a devious smile. Kristoff paled and Anna covered her hands to keep herself from laughing.

"You cannot make me do this! That song is completely useless! He's going to just _melt_!" Kristoff exclaimed.

"Ah ah if you wanna stay in the game, you gotta do the dare!" Jack pointed out.

"Anna get your mic!" Elsa felt her heart flutter as she watched Jack turn to her in satisfaction and Kristoff give her a helpless look.

"Come on buddy! You can do it!" Eugene clapped. Kristoff's face was beet red as he sulked over to the front of the crowd. Anna was giggling like crazy as she approached him with her microphone.

"Got it recording Frost?" she asked Jack.

"No please don't record! I'll do anything else!" Kristoff pleaded.

"Too late! Start singing Madonna!" Merida chuckled.

Kristoff let out a deep breathe and began to sing.

_Bees'll buzz, kids'll blow dandelion fuzz_

_And I'll be doing whatever snow does in summer._

_ A drink in my hand, my snow up against the burning sand_

_Prob'ly getting gorgeously tanned in summer…._

* * *

After fifteen successful rounds of Truth or Dare, beginning with Kristoff's sullen song about summer and ending with Merida confessing about wanting to turn her mother into a bear before, there were only two slips of paper left…..

"Your turn sis!" Anna held out the hat. Elsa swallowed and slipped her hand inside, her fingers grabbing one of the slips. She yanked her arm back and opened it.

_Jack Frost. _

"Jack," Elsa read. She looked up, noticing Jack already stroking his chin in thought.

"Truth," Jack chose.

"Ooooh," their friends droned.

"Let's get it over with. Let me think…." Elsa tapped her chin before breaking into a large smile.

"What is the craziest thing that you ever did?" Elsa asked curiously. This she wanted to find out. Jack cleared his throat and for a moment Elsa detected uncertainty.

"It's silly!"

"That's the point! Spill it out Frost!" Merida chuckled. Jack squirmed in his seat before finally releasing a large sigh.

"Okay so on the first day of kindergarten I….I hit a kid with an ice cube right in the eye…and then pushed him off a kid from the playground." he murmured. Elsa gasped, while Merida and Eugene laughed. Even Anna looked surprised.

"You did?" Anna exclaimed.

"Who was it?" Elsa asked quickly. Jack turned to her, suddenly feeling timid. His cheeks turned red and he looked down at his knees.

"It was Pitch Black…and he was making fun of…..the Snow Queen. There I said it." Jack swallowed and took a handful of M&Ms from the bowl.

"Awww, that's sooo cute!" Anna beamed.

"Adorable, how about your turn Jack? Since you said it, you're the last one!" Merida said, holding out the hat to Jack. Jack took the last slip.

"Elsa," he smiled at his victim.

"Okay, I pick truth."

"What's the one place you want to go to in your life? Your dream place?" Jack asked. Elsa was surprised. She thought it was going to be something foolish and embarrassing like….

"Well, I was at the store one day and I saw an old man reading a brochure about the North Mountain. He gave it to me after I starred at it too long. I wanna go see them and when I'm older, I want to have a little house hidden right on the mountain! So I can see and rise like the break of dawn!"

"Boooring! I wanna see Paris! Isn't that the city of true love? Or is that Venice? Where is Venice anyway?" Anna chattered, breaking the silence.

* * *

Two hours later, the party was over and Kristoff, Eugene, and Merida were picked up. Anna, who could not stop talking about the party, helped her mother and father clean up.

Elsa walked with Jack to the front door.

"Thanks for the party! I had a fun time!" Jack thanked, his eyes twinkling. Elsa nodded, twirling with the end of her braid.

"Thanks for coming." she said, unable to keep the smile off her face.

"I was telling the truth you know, he really said some mean things about you. I was mad because you're my best friend. He shouldn't have said it!"

"Thanks Jack," Elsa smiled, while Jack shrugged.

"Don't mention it. Oh there's Mom! I gotta go!" Jack said. He approached the door and opened it. Before he walked out, Jack smiled back at Elsa and tossed her his top hat.

"I don't need this!" Elsa laughed, catching it.

"It looks good on you! See you soon Elsa!" Jack winked and slipped outside. Elsa looked down at the hat and her smile stretched from ear to ear as she plopped the hat on her head and skipped back to her penthouse.

She couldn't wait to show this to Anna!

**Thank you all for reading! **

**Song ****inspiration - "Happy Birthday" by Katy Perry**


	9. Silly Sleepovers

**Hi folks! Since it's October and nearing Halloween, I've decided to do a scary little chapter! Enjoy! And thanks for the previous reviews! **

**Elsa/Jack – 12 years old **

**Anna – 9 years old**

Chapter 9

_early-December_

Elsa and Jack were in Jack's bedroom, doing their homework and sipping in hot chocolate and heart-shaped cookies. Anna was sitting in front of Jack's computer and playing a car chasing game. And from the girl's constant squealing, it looks like she was hooked to it.

"Yes I'm getting away from the cops! YOU'LL NEVER GET ME ALIVE!"

"Are you sure this is a good game for her?" Elsa asked her best friend. Jack shrugged merrily and wrote down an answer.

"Dad lets me play it."

"But she's nine! And you're a boy!"

"Don't worry your Majesty! It's only a game!" Jack teased. Elsa sighed and looked down at her notes. She really wanted to get this homework done and then go outside and play in the snow, at least before her parents came to pick the girls up.

"Spell procrastination."

"Do I have to?" Jack pouted.

"Yes! Or you'll never pass English!"

"P-R-O-C-R-A-S-I-N-A-T-I-O-N. Good enough Princess? And how can I possibly fail if I have a better grade than you?" Jack teased. Elsa blushed and looked over the other words on her list. Dang she never though he was this good….

"Um…okay how about…" Elsa began. The door to Jack's room opened and Lucy poked her head in.

"Hey kids, how's it going in here?"

"Great Mom!" Jack smiled.

"Perfect," Elsa murmured.

"Girls I just got a call from your mother and she says that the roads are starting to get too dangerous to drive on because of the ice and snow." Lucy explained.

"Nice going Icy." Jack chuckled. He ducked his head before Elsa could smack him.

"Since it's a Friday and there's no school tomorrow how'd you like to stay for the night?" Lucy suggested. Anna spun to her sister with a huge smile.

"Ooh Elsa can we? Please please please?" she begged. Elsa and Jack exchanged smiles and Elsa nodded, looking back at Lucy.

"Sure…if you…"

"Of course she'll let you!" Jack chimed in. Elsa turned to him and he grinned. "But this room is off limits."

"Then where will we sleep Mr. Hogger-Pants?" Anna giggled, slumping down beside her sister.

"I'll prepare the guestroom across the room." Lucy smiled and closed the door.

"Oh this is gonna be so fun! We'll have pillow fight and eat lots of chocolate!" Anna chirped. Elsa rolled her eyes playfully and Jack stood up.

"That'd be awesome, if I was a girl. I thought we could do something else. How about a movie?"

"Sounds good," Elsa nodded. She grabbed the snowflake covered fleece blanket from Jack's bed and wrapped it around herself as Jack looked over his movies.

"What are we gonna watch?" Anna asked, bouncing up and down in her seat.

"How about we take a challenge?" Jack turned and held up the DVD box, his eyes were gleaming with dangerous mischief. Both Anna and Elsa's smiles faded.

"What's that?" Anna crinkled her nose.

"_The Birds_? I never heard of it."

"Nothing like a good Hitchcock flick to scare the life outta you! So are you up for it?" Jack asked.

"Wait did you say this'll scare the life out of us?" Elsa exclaimed.

"That's silly! Birds can't be scary!" Anna protested.

"Maybe, I found it in my dad's movie drawer. I think he said that this was the first movie he showed my mom when they met. She couldn't sleep a wink that night!" Jack laughed. He popped the DVD into drive.

"This is gonna be great!" Anna giggled, snuggling beside Elsa. The older sister could only think the opposite as Jack jumped on his bed behind the girls. Elsa and Anna sat on the floor, huddled underneath the blanket. As the title menu appeared, the door opened and Lucy appeared. Her eyes flickered to the TV and they immediately widened.

"Jack what on earth are you showing these girls?"

"Just a little scary movie." Jack shrugged.

"No no no you all are too young to watch this. I won't allow it." Lucy shook her head. Elsa sighed in relief, while Jack and Anna groaned.

"Aww c'mon Mom we'll turn it off if it's gets too scary!"

"No, now turn it off and help me prepare the guest room young man, unless you want to help your father make dinner." Lucy offered. Jack moaned loudly and walked out of the room, ignoring the giggles that were coming out of Elsa.

* * *

A few hours later, while the house was dark and his parents' bedroom was closed and they were deep asleep, Jack opened the door to the bedroom and peeked out carefully. The hallway was dark and the house creaked from the fierce wintry winds.

On his tiptoes, Jack slipped across the hallway and approached the closed door to the guestroom. Opening the door with a low creak, Jack poked his head into the room. Elsa and Anna were both asleep on the twin-sized bed. The boy closed the door behind him and slipped up to the bed. Elsa's back was turned to him, but that did not bother Jack. He smiled and shook the girl's shoulder.

"Hmm? What?" Elsa murmured in her sleep.

"Wake up Sleeping Beauty!" Jack whispered, soft enough for Anna not to hear. Elsa turned around and her eyes grew huge.

"Jack! What the…" her voice was muffled when Jack covered her mouth and set a finger to his lips.

"Still up for that movie?"

"What…Jack it's like midnight!" Elsa exclaimed.

"So? This is a once in a lifetime opportunity!"

"Can I pass this one time?" Elsa moaned. She rubbed her eyes and when she looked up, she noticed Jack's eyes looking hurt and pleading. "Oh no I'm not falling for that!"

"Please Elsie…" Jack pouted.

"No….okay fine! Just don't call me that!" Elsa bit her lips and turned back to her sister. Anna's back was turned to her and only her head stuck out from the covers. When Elsa leaned in, she heard soft snores come from her sister.

"Okay let's go,"

"You're lucky you're not surrounded with the rest of the guys, cause Bunny and Tooth…boy we had a whole marathon last Halloween. Mom flipped when she saw all the movies! So I suggest that you don't event them to future sleepovers." Jack chuckled, popping the disc into the slot.

"What if I end up screaming a lung out?" Elsa asked suspiciously. There was no way she could talk Jack out of this. He had the remote in his hand when he sat down on the bed, he draped an arm around her. Elsa had a feeling that this movie was not ET friendly and she usually hated being surprised.

"I don't think that ever happened. Should I turn the lights off?" Jack asked, smiling down at her. Elsa could only stare at him. Was he crazy?

"Are you crazy? The desk light stays on!"

"Got it your Majesty, oh and if it gets too…thrilling, you can always lean into the shoulder." Jack teased, making Elsa frown. That was it.

"You know what, turn this on. I don't need to squeal and hide behind you! I'll watch this movie with my eyes wide open!"

"Ha we'll see!" Jack laughed.

"Wanna bet?"

"TWO chocolate bars, plus another movie night. If you give up and I hear one shriek or see one eye off the screen, you have to give the cash and the movie night – my choice." Jack decided with a haughty smile.

"Deal, and if I do get through it all, you owe me the chocolate and a movie night – my choice." Elsa smiled. She could already see Jack rolling his eyes and groaning at her pick of her favorite selection of good old 80's musicals. She knew how much he hated _Dirty Dancing_.

"Deal," They both smiled and shook hands as the opening scene appeared on the large flat-screen.

* * *

_Urgh that's the last time I'm coming over to Jack's house for a stupid sleepover! _Elsa thought madly as she starred at the dark ceiling.

In addition to having visions of innocent little birds flying over her head and pecking at her brain, Elsa could not erase the smug look on Jack's face as she handed her precious chocolate when she walked out the bedroom…. grudgingly of course.

"I'll never fall asleep now!" Elsa whispered, lying beside Anna. Ever since she walked out of Jack's room, all Elsa did was check all the doors and made sure the locks were secure. Now if only she had a sling-shot in case an flock of deranged birds did somehow fly through her window or the door.

"I wonder what hit him in the head! Dad would've killed him!" Elsa murmured, pulling the covers up to her chin. There was no way she was going to fall asleep, not when her stomach was flopping and her eyes darted all around the room.

"Urgh who am I kidding?" Elsa whispered. She threw the covers off her bed and jumped down from the bed. The floor creaked as Elsa approached the door and opened it.

The door to Jack's room was opened and low, obnoxious snores rumbled from the room. Elsa giggled and slipped to the opened door. Jack was sprawled over his bed with his face buried in his pillow.

"Jack…" Elsa stammered, coming up to the bed. He didn't stir or move a single muscle. That was one of the things Elsa hated about her best friend. He was one of the heaviest sleepers. Elsa rolled her eyes and began to shake him.

"Jack," she repeated. He still did not move.

"Oh forget it!"

Sighing loudly, Elsa glanced around the bedroom before finding the fleece blanket and draping it around her shoulders. She approached the window and glanced out at the white bleakness that covered the town.

"Nice job Elsa," she murmured.

"Huh? Elsa…what are you…"

At the sound of the sleepy voice, Elsa gasped and jumped. Jack was sitting up in bed and rubbing his eyes. His hair stuck out in all directions and Elsa had to admit, he looked hilarious.

"Ugh I…I can explain!" Elsa stammered.

"Can't you sleep?"

"No…and it's all your fault! Why did we have to watch that stupid movie? I'm never gonna look at the birds the same way again!" Elsa hissed. Her cheeks were suddenly flaming hot as she tightened the blanket around her.

"Aw I'm sorry Elsa, I…I'm sorry." Jack chuckled and rubbed a hand across his face. Yet Elsa could clearly see that he was trying so hard not to laugh. "I can't sleep."

"Really? I think I can see that." Jack choked out.

"No, I just wanted to walk in and spy on you for the rest of the night!" Elsa huffed. Will he ever be serious? Jack shook his head and pulled the covers up from his body.

"Wanna sleep here for the rest of the night?" he asked. Elsa turned to him and her eyes grew huge. Was he seriously asking her this question?

"Um….I…"

"Look I'm just asking! If my mom sees the bags under your eyes tomorrow she'll definitely know something's up and she'll torture me to confess!" Jack held up his hands.

"I don't get bags!" Elsa giggled and approached the bed. She picked up the covers and snuggled underneath them. Jack laid down beside her and the two children laid still, blinking up at the ceiling.

"Thanks Jack," Elsa whispered as she squirmed deeper underneath the warm covers and closed her eyes. Jack smiled and turned back up to the ceiling until peaceful sleep took over him. Soon enough Elsa was softly snoring beside him and Jack could only lie awake and hope that Elsa was having good dreams.

* * *

A few days later Lucy and Jack were in the kitchen. Jack was studying for his spelling test and Lucy was in the middle of making dinner when the phone rang. Jack made a move to get it yet his mother held up a hand.

"Sit, I'll get it." Lucy offered. Jack watched as his mother grabbed the phone and answered it. He shrugged and got back to spelling "juvenile delinquent".

"Hello? Oh hi Agdar!" Lucy spoke up cheerfully. At the mention of Elsa's father, Jack's head shot up and he suddenly paled. Oh no.

"I'm good….yes Elsa and Anna had a fun time…..no they didn't watch any movies…..okay I'm confused….are you saying Elsa freaked out when Eugene brought his parrot to school? I didn't think Elsa was terrified of birds." Lucy suddenly looked up, catching the hint. Slowly, the mother turned to where her son sat but Jack was nowhere in sight.

"Yes I will talk to him personally. Thank you Agdar, goodbye." Lucy bided. Hanging up, Lucy shook her head and retuned the phone.

"JACK!"

**Thank you all for reading! I thought The Birds would be the best first thriller/horror film for Elsa since they're still pretty young. **

**Also I forgot to mention that I posted my first poll on my profile page. :) Check it out! I'd like to know what you all like reading so I can get ideas on what to write for future fanfics! **


	10. The New Kid

**Hi Everyone! First off I'd like to apologize for the incredibly long hiatus! With the start on my newest Jelsa project I let this slip away. Thank you all for not abandoning this story entirely though! I love you all! **

** And it looks like there'll be a new character showing up in this chapter…**

** Enjoy! **

** Elsa – 13 years old **

Chapter 10

_early January_

Merida turned around in her seat. A large grin appeared on her face at the sight of her best friend walking over to their table. Eugene and Kristoff were in the middle of a silly argument and did not hear Elsa approach.

"Hullo Elsa! I missed you!"

Elsa sat down in her favorite spot by the window and put down her backpack. She smiled wide at her best friends.

"I missed you too!" Elsa threw her arms around Merida, her long red locks tickling Elsa's nose.

"I was waiting sooo long for you to get here! These blockheads are driving me nuts! They're such men yet all they fight over is-" Merida jabbed a finger at their friends.

"Eugene says reindeer don't talk! He just insulted Sven!" Kristoff exclaimed.

"They don't! And it's _Flynn Rider_! The ladies love it! It's better than being called the Reindeer Man!"

"At least reindeers are better than people! They don't beat you, or curse you, or cheat you like everyone else!" Kristoff assured.

"Oooohhh, I'm picking up a fight!" Merida chuckled.

"Every one of them's bad except Sven!" Kristoff demanded.

"People smell better than reindeer!"

"Okay that's….true."

"Ha! Hundred points for Flynn right there! Boo-yah!"

"Loser!" Kristoff coughed with a smirk.

Elsa and Merida looked at each other and broke into a fit of giggles. Eugene and Kristoff turned to them and Kristoff instantly blushed, while Eugene leaned back in his chair and pushed his hair from his face with a victorious grin.

"See, now they think we're funny!"

"That's what girls like! A comical man!" Eugene winked. Merida rolled her eyes and Elsa giggled.

"Alright everyone please take your seats! It's so good to see all these familiar faces! I'm sure everyone wants to say a little bit about their holidays but first I want to introduce a new student in the class!" their eighth grade teacher Mrs. Porter said, smiling at her class.

Elsa began to take out her new notebook and pen that she got from Jack on her birthday. The notebook was sparkly blue and had her name inscribed across, along with a flurry of snowflakes. The pen wrote in blue and had a pretty snow globe wand at the end that glowed and made it flurry when she wrote. It was the best present Elsa got. Who cares if it was glittery and the pen looked childish? Simply, Elsa opened to the first page and suddenly her heart fluttered in giddiness.

_To the best Snow Queen around! Merry Christmas! _

"Aw, a secret note from your admirer?" Flynn teased. Elsa shut her notebook and bit her lips as heat crept up her cheeks.

"Woah! Check out the new kid!" Merida chuckled.

"Everyone, this is Hans Westerguard, he just moved to Arendelle from the Southern Isles!" Mrs. Porter introduced. Elsa turned around curiously, following Merida's gaze.

The boy was tall and surprisingly good-looking. Short auburn hair fell over his forehead and he had large, shady green eyes. He wore a dark blue fleece jacket and jeans that Elsa thought cost more than a fancy dinner for two. Even though he looked like a chilled guy, Elsa thought she saw a look of uncertainty on his face as he eyed his classmates. He looked just like her on the first day of school.

"Tell us a little bit about yourself Hans." Mrs. Porter encouraged with one hand on his shoulder. Hans turned back to the other students. His eyes landed on Elsa and Elsa felt a flutter in her belly.

"My name is Hans and I have twelve older brothers. And I'm glad to be here in Arendelle. I think it's gonna be a fun year."

"_What_?" Eugene sucked in a breathe.

"No way!"

"How can your mom stand it?" Merida exclaimed.

"What are their names?"

"How big is your house with all those kids?"

"Can I come to your family reunion?"

The room was suddenly filled with questions aimed directly at the new boy. Elsa watched as his face reddened in embarrassment. She wanted to slap all the pathetic faces. What was wrong with them?

"Okay that's enough! We're here to make friends not tease! Why don't you pick a seat Hans?" Mrs. Porter looked annoyed at the chattering.

"Thank you," Hans turned to the desks and his face fell. At her desk, Lola shot up from her seat with a large, girlish smile. Elsa rolled her eyes at the sight of her love-struck face.

_What do you want to do? Marry him?_

"Sit here Hans! There's an empty spot in the back!" Lola said loudly, twirling a gold curl with her finger.

"Lola, you know that's where Hercules sits. And he's still on break. But I see an empty spot next to Elsa! Why don't you see there?" Without a second thought, Hans bowed his head and hurried over to the empty desk by Elsa.

"Who wants to sit next to Princess Icicle and her band of misfit toys?" Lola snickered, winning a few giggles from her friends.

As Lola and her friends glanced at the group coldly, Elsa looked up at the new boy. He was still blushing, but at least he did not look so terrified.

"Hi," she smiled. Hans rolled his eyes up and Elsa held out her hand.

"My name is Elsa Northland," Elsa greeted in her best, cheerful voice. _Be the good girl you always have to be. _Hans smiled himself and took it.

"Nice to meet you….Elsa. Is that a pen?" Hans looked at the pen in sudden interest. Elsa nodded and held it up.

"It's not just a pen, but a wand, snow globe, and flashlight! All in one." she said as Hans smiled and took it.

"I like it. It matches the color of your eyes." Elsa felt a strange blush creep up her cheeks as his perfect eyes glanced at her.

"Mr. Westerguard! I hope I don't have to move you on the very first day!" Mrs. Porter spoke up at the front.

"No ma'am," Hans winked, and Elsa was certain she noticed a few girls swoon, including the older Mrs. Porter. Good grief! Is she stuck with another hunky jock?

* * *

Two hours later, Elsa sat in the quiet library, sipping her hot chocolate and sitting tucked behind a shelf. Her bag of chocolate covered pretzels (courtesy of Anna), laid on her lap as Elsa read _Wicked_ for the third time. There was something about Elphaba that Elsa loved. To Elsa, Elphaba was not the Wicked Witch of the West, she was something more.

As Elsa flipped the page, she caught herself smiling and remembering last Halloween…

_"Do I have to wear this?" Anna pouted. It was Halloween night and Elsa and Anna were standing in front of the bathroom mirror. Elsa was dabbing her neck with green paint while Anna stood uncomfortably in a huge flowing light blue gown that sparkled and ruffled. _

_ "Yes! You promised you'd be Glinda! Merida is Madame Morrible, Flynn is the Wizard, and Kristoff is Fiyero." Elsa reminded. _

_ "Only cause you promised me all your chocolate!" Anna mumbled, waving her long glitzy wand. "I didn't even wanna be a princess! I wanted to be Joan of Arc!" _

_ "And you'll get to be her next year. I promise." _

_ "At least I'm not the green one." Anna chuckled. _

_ "I'm through with accepting limits cause someone says they're so!" Elsa sang. _

_ "Urgh please don't start that again!" Anna groaned. _

_ "It's time to try defying gravity! I think I'll try defying gravity! Kiss my goodbye! I'm defying gravity!" Elsa sang, spinning herself around, her black dyed braid flying as she propped her witch's hat on her head. _

_ "Okay go defy it! Jump on your broomstick and fly away! Just leave the candy at the doorstep!" Anna laughed. _

"Elsa? Are you…singing?"

Elsa's eyes fluttered open and she gasped. Her cheeks were burning by the time her eyes rolled up and met Hans's dreamy eyes.

"Um…I…. it's _Wicked_!" Elsa assured, grabbing at her things. She stuffed her book back into her backpack while struggling to cover her furiously red cheeks. Could she be anymore klutzy?

"I thought so, I hear it too many times back home. Sad to say my mother's a huge fan. She can never get enough of Adele Dazeem." Hans chuckled. Elsa looked at Hans as if he just butchered her favorite Broadway star right there.

"You did not just….how could you!" Elsa exclaimed a little too loudly. Hans looked at her oddly as a chorus of "shhhhs!" filled the space around them.

"You cannot just insult Idinia Menzel like that!"

"So that's her name." Hans snickered.

"I don't know if I should allow myself to talk to you." Elsa teased. Yet she found herself grabbing her books and making room.

"So why are you here? I mean in the library when the last time I checked, the cafeteria is the place for lunch." Hans admitted.

"I like sitting here, sadly my friends have different lunch periods. And the last thing I want to do is sit next to Lola and her band of Plastics." Elsa sighed.

"Can I sit here with you?" Hans asked with a smile. Elsa smiled back and brought her cocoa to her lips, hoping that it covered her cheeks. How could she resist that grin?

"Sure…so is it true? Do you really have _twelve_ brothers?" Elsa exclaimed, offering Hans some of her pretzels.

**And there you have Hans! When I wrote this it was actually hard picturing him as a teenager XD.**

**PS - If you like this modern Jelsa then come check out my newest fanfic _10 Things I Hate About You (Jelsa)_**

** Thanks for reading! **** And until next time! **


	11. Jack's Spark

**Jack – 13 years old**

Chapter 11

Dropping his pencil on his desk, Jack let out an exhausted huff and turned to his clock that sat on the edge of his desk. He was nowhere near done with his math homework and being alone in the house was slowly torturing him.

After the drop of his math grade Jack's parents had been pushier than ever. Jack hated it. As long as his big fat **F **didn't go up to at least a C, he wasn't allowed to hang out with his friends or go outside as much as he used to. Now that was what Jack called cruel.

Now it was Saturday and he was sitting alone in the house. Lucy and Ben went to Arendelle to attend some errands and Jack was sure they weren't going to be home for a while.

_Perfect._ Jack's frown turned into a sneaky smile.

"Maybe I'll call Elsa. See what she's up to." Jack thought out loud and stood up from his desk. Turning down his radio music, Jack walked out of his bedroom and downstairs.

* * *

In the quiet kitchen, Jack grabbed himself an apple and grabbed the phone. After dialing the Northlands' number, Jack jumped on top of the island and looked out the window while waiting for the pickup. The ground was covered with a light, powdery layer of snow. It looked nice, but Jack wanted more.

"Hello?" Jack recognized Anna's chirpy voice.

"Hey Sparky,"

"Shouldn't you be doing your homework Mr. Failing-Pants?" Anna giggled. Jack's face flushed beet red with embarrassment. Elsa!

"Is Elsa somewhere out there?" he asked quickly.

"Nope, she went to the movies with Merida and some new kid from school. His name's Hans and he has twelve brothers! Can you believe that!" Anna explained.

"Really?"

"Yeah, but he's…."

"Anna! Who are you talking to?" Idun's voice muffled from the distance. "Just Jack! He wanted to talk to Elsa!" Anna answered back.

"I gotta go! I'm supposed to be doing homework!" Anna whispered.

"You're not the only one."

Hanging up, Jack set the phone back and finished the rest of his apple. Yet as he began to make his way back to his bedroom Jack could not help but think about what Anna said. Elsa met a new kid? And what did Anna want to say before she was caught?

"It was probably nothing." Jack assured himself.

_Ding dong! Ding-dong! _Jack spun around, a smile appearing on his face at the sound of the doorbell. In moments he was standing at the door and opening it. His smile faded at the sight of Tooth and Bunny. Tooth had dyed her pixie-short hair a dark purple and Bunny looked like a Yeti from all the layers he wore.

"Hey Frosty! Are you ready to go?" Tooth asked cheerfully. Jack starred at his friends.

"Um…am I missing something here?"

"Don't tell me you forgot! You promised you'd do this! We're supposed to go and help North today!" Tooth reminded.

"Oh yeah, I…I actually got lots of homework to do." Jack lied. As much as he hated that word, he knew that he'd rather do that then go and help North at work – whatever the guy did.

"I don't think so! You're coming with us mate! No one breaks promises in my book." Bunny shuddered. Tooth gave Jack a pouty look.

"Please?" she begged. Jack let out a heavy sigh and ran a hand through his hair.

"Fine, let me get my coat." he murmured.

"And get your trusted blue sweatshirt and staff Jack Frost." Tooth added.

"Right, got it." Jack nodded strangely. He turned and walked up the stairs as Tooth and Bunny hustled in.

_ Do I want to know?_

* * *

After leaving his parents a message and slipping on his Jack Frost hoodie, Jack followed Tooth and Bunny outside where North's minivan was parked on his driveway. Inside, the big and buff North was sitting at the driver's seat, dressed in his red coat.

"Welcome aboard Jack! Glad you could make it!"

"I didn't have much of a choice, but thanks North." Jack smiled. Tooth opened the back door and jumped in. Bunny and Jack followed after her. Jack's eyes widened at the sight of Eugene and Sandy sitting inside.

"What are you doing here?" Jack asked his best friend. Eugene laughed and held up his cup of hot chocolate.

"Enjoying old North's hospitality!"

"Sweet there's more! Want some Jack?" Tooth exclaimed. She dropped down beside Eugene and began to pour herself some hot chocolate.

"So what's going on? Where are we going?"

"You'll see," Tooth winked.

Smiling, Jack turned to the window and pressed his nose to the cold, frosted glass as North turned the heater on and drove out of the Overlands' driveway.

* * *

Ten minutes later, the gang drove into downtown Burgress. Tooth could not stop talking throughout the whole drive. She kept on showing her friends strange sketches in her notebook and making endless notes with her bright pink pen. By the time they reached the city, Jack was as curious as ever to know what Tooth and her friends were planning.

"We'll go to the orphanage first and then to the mall to get extra supplies and crafts." Tooth explained.

"The orphanage?" Jack suddenly frowned. He looked up at his friends and Tooth nodded.

"You got it Frosty."

Before Jack could further question Tooth and her suddenly uneasy plan, North had stopped the van in front of a tall old building.

"We're here!" North announced. He turned off the ignition and Bunny, Eugene, and Sandy began to pile out of the car. Bunny carried a large burlap sack over his shoulder.

"Tooth I don't understand." Jack admitted as he followed after his best friend. As the rest of the boys and North began to walk up the steps, Tooth stopped Jack and turned him so he faced her.

"This is what we do Jack. North makes a living with helping these poor kids. He makes toys all year round and then gives them out to the children here at certain times of the year. He's been doing this ever since he could remember. And when he took me, Bunny, and Sandy in, well…the Guardians were born. We could be nothing without North. This is how we show our gratitude." Tooth explained.

"So the sack that Bunny is carrying…"

"C'mon, you'll see." Tooth smiled warmly and took Jack's gloved hand. She began to lead the boy up the stairs, where they met a young woman who introduced herself as the head of the orphanage.

* * *

To Jack's surprise, the orphanage was a lot larger in the inside than the outside. It held many different rooms and two floors. Overall it was kept clean and there was a comfortable, warmth feeling to it. Gingerbread lingered in the air the walls were covered with colorful doodles. Random toys scattered the floor and not far away, little voices echoed from different parts of the building.

"Look who's here! It's the Guardians!" Miss. Janis announced loudly. The moment the announcement was made, about a dozen light pair of feet were heard from all directions. More than thirty children came from random rooms and down the stairs. Not one child looked the same as the other – they all had different and unique qualities that made them stand. There was a girl with curly red hair and large glasses that looked a lot like Elsa's best friend Merida. Another boy was tiny and had a head full of gold hair that looked like a mini Kristoff when Jack thought about it. There were two small children with raven black hair and large dark eyes that held each other's hands when they came and an older boy was the last to appear, pushing a younger girl in a wheelchair.

"Hi kids! We're back!" Tooth greeted enthusiastically, grabbing a laughing little girl into her arms. Two equally small boys grabbed Bunny around his legs and North scooped up the little raven haired girl into his big arms and tickled her. Jack stepped back, smiling at the adorable scenes that were unfolding. There was something about the greetings that made his heart flutter. He hadn't expected all these children to be so happy about them coming.

"Who are you?" a tiny voice spoke up right beside him. Jack rolled his eyes down to see a small, four-year old boy look up at him with wide, dark eyes.

"He's Jack Frost! A newbie! See his white snowy hair?" Eugene teased, coming up beside the boy and ruffling his dark head. Jack did not know what to say, so he only stood in complete surprise.

"What's your name kiddo?" Eugene asked.

"Alex!" the boy answered with a large smile. Jack laughed and grabbed Alex, who laughed and swung his arms in the air.

"Yay airplane! I wanna play! I wanna play!" he giggled.

"Its nice to meet you Alex! Looks like we're gonna have a ton of fun today!" Jack exclaimed.

"Yay! I like you Jack Frost!" Alex snuggled against Jack's neck and Jack blushed, unsure if he could keep the smile off his face. Eugene and Tooth nodded at him, their smiles equally large.

"Welcome to the gang!" Tooth announced.

* * *

A few hours later Jack and Tooth were sitting in front of the television. While the rest of the gang chose to remain at the orphanage, North drove Jack and Tooth back to his house. Tooth stayed for dinner and helped with Jack's homework and now they were watching _The Lion King. _

"Thanks for coming Jack." Tooth said in the middle of the film.

"I loved it Tooth. You and the gang really know how to make all of them happy." Jack grinned. He still had the whole visit playing in his mind, and for a long time he didn't want to let go of it.

"I'm glad, see I told you it wasn't gonna be bad. You should listen to me more often." Tooth teased, flickering a piece of popcorn at Jack, who laughed.

"So when are we gonna go back?" he asked curiously.

"We can go anytime we wanna. North never says no. Unless it's after 8 PM."

"Really? Than can we go tomorrow? I mean if you don't have any plans." Jack suggested.

"Great! And speaking of visiting again….how about we make another stop along the way? I think you'll like this just as much." Tooth said.

"Sure, I think I'll call Elsa! She's probably still awake!" Jack sprung up from the couch and headed over to the phone. As "Hakuna Matata" began to play and Tooth turned it to full volume and began to sing, Jack walked out of the living room.

To his surprise, Idun picked up the line on the second ring.

"Hi Mrs. Northland, can I please speak to Elsa?" Jack asked. He couldn't wait to tell Elsa about his friends' surprise visit, about playing in the snow with his new friend Alex, the dark haired twins Hayley and Robby and almost dying in a huge snowball fight. Who knew little kids could throw a snowball so hard?

"Elsa just came home and went to bed. I'll tell her that you called tomorrow. Is that alright with you?" Idun asked cheerfully.

"Sure,"

"Alrighty then! See you later Jack, and have a good night." Idun bided.

"Bye," Jack hung up and returned the phone.

"She didn't pick up? That's a first from her." Tooth admitted when Jack sat down beside her. While Tooth continued watching though, all he could think about was his day and why Elsa wasn't picking up...

**Thanks for reading! Until next time! **


End file.
